youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Mike
Mikhail Varshavski (born ), better known as Doctor Mike, is a Russian-born American medical doctor who owns a YouTube channel that aims at explaining medicine to the average person. Some of the videos have closed captions, and there are custom thumbnails. He was born in Saransk, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union (now Russia).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mikhail_Varshavski Some of the videos are reviews between different types of foods, and there are meme review videos with reactions. Some of the videos are more educational in nature such as explaining medical news and even underwear debates. The videos are around 5-15 minutes long, and ways of connecting to Mike on social media. Early life and education Varshavski was born on November 12, 1989, in Saransk, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union (now Russia). His father was a physician and his mother was a mathematics professor. When he was five, he and his family immigrated to Brooklyn. In Brooklyn, his mother had to work sweeping floors for minimum wage, while his father attended medical school for the second time. In an interview, he related that people thought he was not smart because he did not speak English. He has an older sister and nephews named Daniel, Steven and Ari. Varshavski was given the nickname "Doctor Mike" during his high school years by friends who came to him for sports-related injuries, knowing that Varshavski's father is a physician. After seeing his father's relationship with his patients, he wanted to become a doctor. He enrolled in the New York Institute of Technology and was accepted for an accelerated, seven-year combined track for a bachelor's degree in life sciences and a doctoral degree of osteopathic medicine. In 2014 he started residency at Atlantic Health System Overlook Medical Center’s Family Medicine program. During his first year in the program, his mother died of leukemia. He decided to move back in with his father and got a husky named Roxy. Varshavski has previously dated Miss Universe winner Pia Wurtzbach in 2016. As of 2019, he is dating Cuban-born model Betsy Alvarez, who was first introduced to Varshavski's fan base through his YouTube channel. Career In early 2012, Varshavski joined Instagram to document his life as a medical student and combat the notion that "you can't have a life in medical school". He has said that he was not popular in high school and struggled to talk to girls, and that he was disorganized and unable to speak well in public. In college, however, he committed himself to learning how to talk to girls and put himself outside of his comfort zone, including reading the book How to Win Friends and Influence People by Dale Carnegie. Varshavski gained media attention in August 2015 when Buzzfeed published an article about him titled "Um, You Really Need To See This Hot Doctor And His Dog" that highlighted his good looks and his relationship with his dog Roxy. That November, People magazine named him "the Sexiest Doctor Alive" in its Sexiest Man Alive issue, and his Instagram account went viral. He lived in Staten Island at the time. In late 2015, Varshavski established a foundation, Limitless Tomorrow, to provide scholarships to students, and he has raised money for it by auctioning experiences with himself through his social media accounts. In January 2016, the dating app Coffee Meets Bagel collaborated in a $10 raffle for a date with Varshavski; the campaign raised $91,000 for his foundation. After his residency, he joined a family practice with Atlantic Health System in Chatham, New Jersey. Series *Medical Meme Review *Doctor Reacts *Ask Doctor Mike *Doctor's Stories *Responding To Comments Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: April 23, 2018 *2 million subscribers: August 18, 2018 *3 million subscribers: January 11, 2019 *4 million subscribers: July 30, 2019 Trivia *He was named the Sexiest Doctor alive in 2015 by BuzzFeed. *He has two dogs. References Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Russian YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:Educational YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers